Individuals with chronic debilitating conditions oftentimes face extreme challenges when attempting to live independent lives without significant oversight. Such individuals are frequently presented with challenges the average able-bodied individual cannot comprehend. These include many of the activities of daily living, i.e. bathing, eating and unassisted ambulation throughout their dwelling. While the fully ambulatory individual would not consider these tasks as posing any type of challenge, others are not so lucky. Consequently, there exists a need for a new device able to monitor the biometric levels of the user, communicate data directly to the user, contact secondary care providers or relatives, upload data from the user to a database, alert appropriate personnel in case of sensor data detection of a crisis level event, link to appropriate electronic data systems when emergency medical responders to transfer data regarding the event, and allow the device to access the phone network through voice interfaces so an incapacitated user would be able to place the phone call directly from their position after the event occurrence.
Therefore, what is needed is an improve ear piece which includes a life monitor.